


Moonlight Lovers - Kinktober 2020

by bunny (urlocalbunny)



Category: Moonlight Lovers (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, F/M, Knifeplay, Multi, Pegging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urlocalbunny/pseuds/bunny
Summary: This is the compilation of my kinktober headcanons I posted on my tumblr, for my readers who prefer this site.
Relationships: Aaron/Eloïse(Moonlight Lovers), Aaron/Ivan/Eloïse(Moonlight Lovers), Beliath/Eloïse (Moonlight Lovers), Beliath/Eloïse/Ethan(Moonlight Lovers), Eloïse/Ethan (Moonlight Lovers), Eloïse/Ivan (Moonlight Lovers), Eloïse/Leandra (Moonlight Lovers), Eloïse/Vladimir (Moonlight Lovers)
Kudos: 12





	1. Day 1 - Knifeplay - Ethan.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! please notice my writing is kinda shitty at first lol thanks. some of my hcs have blood and a good 100% unprotected sex depictions. please proceed with caution and a 18 years baggage!

It was the very beginning of the night. Ethan had knocked on Eloise’s door, claiming she needed to lift her ass off the bed and train to see how much she progressed in the last days. Beliath left alone, pouting and complaining about how much “You guys should just come with me and forget about flying on each other’s throats with knives.” As much as she agreed, her vampire just didn’t listen to anyone unless it was about booze.

Eloise didn’t feel like training with Ethan and dealing with his silly jokes, but after being attacked by Ivan, the girl knew anything could happen and she could use some knife combat experience. It was better than nothing and discreet, after all. Besides, she was grinding hard to get to the point of having nice conversations with her vampire for the last months to the point where he said she was “not so bad for a human”. 

But the main reason for her acceptance was some wicked, little voice inside of her that squeaked in excitement when she felt Ethan win the match and graze just the tip of the knife against her neck and ribs.

This time around in the garden she won, sitting on top of him and breathing heavily as the blade grazed his neck. They were panting. “I can give you some credit for this, little pest. You held out.” He mused. Eloise got distracted getting off on the half-praise, making an opening for him to push her and hold her hand in his, using the knife to cut her bra strap and lightly scrape her skin all of a sudden.

To his shock, she gasped and bucked up her hips against him. Hard. Then she covered her face with her hands and tried to shake him off, apologize and not look into his arched brows and wide blue eyes at the same time. Ethan didn’t budge.

There was a long pause. Ethan huffed.

"Your sick little vixen.“ He laughed out loud. “You were getting off on fighting me with knives for weeks on end?” She let one eye out of the middle of the fingers mess, he could see the blush in her skin “I can’t believe you.” He said darkly, slipping his blade against her again in the same place, pushing it very lightly as to not draw blood. She hissed and moaned lowly.

"Stop embarrassing me.“ She moaned, bucking her hips against his crotch again. He laughed incredulously.

"I can’t fucking believe you.” He repeated, lifting himself and grabbing her elbow lightly. “I’ll take you to your bathroom. Gonna’ get you clean. That’s it for today.”

"Thanks.“ She said, thinking Ethan would forget anything about it at all. They walked in silence past the stairs and when she reached for the door, Ethan smiled. A wide, pointy, and white smile.

"I didn’t forget what I just found out.” He whispered in her ear, leaving to go to his room.

Eloise locked the door, turning the faucet on and sighing deeply, pushing her hair back. That was fucking embarrassing. How was she supposed to face him after that? He was going to tell everyone and call her a freak. She looked at the thin scratch on her collarbone and her popped bra strap. That was one of her favorites. She could do some embroidery to patch it up, she guessed.

Her body slumped in the bathtub, feeling the bath bomb she threw in melt in her hand. She washed her hair, sighing yet again. She could try to stay quiet so that Ethan wouldn’t open his mouth. Gosh, he must have thought she was crazy. There goes all the build-up not to be bullied by her vampire.

"Are you done yet?“ The annoying voice couldn’t be anyone else’s. Ethan knocked loudly on the door. “Come out once you’re finished masturbating in there. I want to see you in my room” he said lowly, laughing at her stuttering and walking away from the door. She lifted herself, brushed her teeth, and made a run for her room door as she forgot to bring her nightgown. She dressed in it, going to Ethan’s room.

He opened the door before she even got the chance to reach for the handle. She observed that he had taken a bath too, his hair was damp and his coat was in the bed, leaving nothing but his shirt and pants on.

"Hey, little pest. Come inside.“ He said. Eloise felt uneasy. He most likely felt it through the bond. “I won’t bite your head off if that’s what you’re wondering.” He rolled his eyes, looking at her from the middle of the room.

She stepped inside. “Lock the door”, he mumbled, pulling out a pack of hello-kitty band-aids she bought for him ironically. “I’ll put some good use to these girlie tapes of yours. Now sit down.” He said, motioning for his bed.

"Uh… Ethan, what am I doing here? You never invited me to your room before.“ He pointed at her and shook his finger to indicate she said something right.

"Before, my little vixen, I did not know you were so nasty to the point of getting off of being cut.” He pulled out a box with a glass lid that seemed to showcase the contents inside.

"It- it wasn’t like that!“

"Oh, and how was it then?” He said, entertaining her attempt to dodge the subject as he pulled an object from it.

"It’s just that you- what are you doing?“ He sat right by her side, looking at her exposed legs as he placed the tip of a small knife close to her knee.

"Hmm, I don’t know… But you sure know what you’re doing. Your little gown doesn’t look half bad.” A cold blade ran lightly through the expanse of her legs as he looked at her through hooded eyes. “Tell me, my little vixen, do you want me to stop?” Her head hung back as her slightly damp curls fell over her shoulders.

She pulled a breath in, letting it come out shakily as she answered “Just… Just a little deeper.” He looked at her side profile with a raging desire, then smirked.

"Like this?“ She felt a stinging sensation in her legs, just enough to create tiny blood dots in the blade’s wake. She moaned a blissful “yes, Ethan, yes” as he pulled the blade along her thigh.

"Fuck, you’re a tease, aren’t you?“ He said. “I almost wanted to cut this sleeve too, but you look too good for me to ruin it.” He planted his knee in the middle of her thighs, pushing it on her crotch and shoving her into the bed. “Do you want more?” He said as she nodded fervently and bucked against his knee. “Look how greedy you are! As you wish, then.”

His blade found the valley between her breasts and made a small cut again, making her moan his name and grind faster.

"So responsive…“ He groaned, taking his knee away to replace it with his hand. "You ruined my pants… You should make it up to me, don’t you think so?”

"Take them off.“ She said, opening the button and pulling the zipper down. "I want you to fuck me” she looked at him innocently as she caressed his hardening length.

He hissed, grabbing her chin a bit harshly. “Don’t fucking tease me” he said, undressing quickly and pulling her gown up and tossing it to the side “You might regret this, brat.”

He peeled himself off of her to swipe his tongue on the little droplets of blood he made on her thigh and chest, making some hickeys on her neck and then diving in her mouth without much teasing. The kiss was full of little nasty whispers and Eloise grinding her clothed pussy against his shaft. Ethan grunted, meeting her harshly and quickly, but it wasn’t enough soon. He then took the blade in his hands, cutting the side of her transparent panties and tossing it away, making her yelp.

"M'gonna fuck you so hard you’re going to regret messing with me all this time.“ He hissed, pushing his dick in. They both moaned as he grazed the knife along her curves, not enough to cut.

"Just a bit deeper, please.” He complied, seeing the skin turn red after the blade scratched her skin slightly. He took his time inside her, rutting slowly but hard. The real deal started when he threw the knife aside and begun rocking.

His pace was simply merciless, making Eloise gasp for air as he kept her pinned to the bed. He wasn’t patient enough, though, and started scratching her neck with his fangs, licking the little wounds he was making. “You taste good when you’re fucking, Eloise,” he said, watching her face twist and her back arch, grinding up and scratching his shoulders.

Ethan got hold of the knife, dragging the blade from the middle of her collarbones to her belly button drawing a small amount of blood, tilting her head softly, and kissing her as she convulsed around him.

The kiss was needy but mirrored their fire and the hidden affection behind Ethan’s half-jokes, his longing stares when she wasn’t looking or after the bites, the way he suppressed his smiles around her but always failed. He all but keened as he let himself cum inside her, biting her shoulder lightly.

They looked at each other when Ethan finished lapping up the droplets on her body.

"Let’s get you a bath, ok?“ She frowned.

"What’s up with you?” she backed away.

"I stabbed you and you’re afraid of a bath? Some people…“ He said, pretending to give up just to scoop her in his arms and spin around, making her yell and laugh. "Don’t yell, you’re naked and we’re gonna make a run for your bathroom. Want everyone to see you butt-naked?” They both laughed as he ran through the hall.

_“Ethan, why was Eloise ye- о боже!_

_“Oh. Ivan, let’s just… Go.” Aaron pushed a blushing Ivan out._

_“… What happened?”_

_“…Nothing, Raphael, nothing.”_


	2. Day 2 - Micro - Raphael.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Eloise decides to help Ivan feeding and puts him in trouble with a witch, she gets what she deserves, but how is Raphael reacting to this?

Raphael did know that if Ivan kept training as diligently as he was, he would be physically capable of feeding for himself. But he still sent Eloise in his place just to help him out a little bit. He did not, however, think that she would cause trouble to the younger vampire. 

That’s what he said out loud in the main lobby as they all looked at a tiny Eloise in his hands.

"What did you say you did?“ Aaron asked a few octaves higher than usual. His eyes were wide as saucers as a small Eloise looked embarrassed covering herself in her sleeve. 

"It wasn’t my fault, okay? I didn’t do anything. Eloise said she wouldn’t apologize to a shady woman around our age that bumped into her and poof, she turned into a tiny person right on our way out! If I didn’t catch her under this pile of clothes, she would’ve been jam!”

Eloise accepted a tiny piece of cloth Beliath gave her and hid inside her regular clothes, maneuvering it so that she made a tiny sleeveless dress for herself. She then turned to her vampire.

"Can you open your hands?“ He did so, feeling her jump on his palm. “I think this is temporary… I don’t know, my senses tell me so.”

"I cannot believe you were so careless!“ He said, putting a finger on top of her head, rubbing it.

She hugged his finger, yawning. “Love, you’re so bossy. Ivan is okay, that’s what counts, right? He fed real nicely! Nobody found out!”

"Which means you just created all this night’s problems?“ Raphael scolded lightly, making her lower her head. 

"I’m sorry, love…” She hugged his finger again. 

He paused. Furrowed his brows. Than slumped his shoulders. He tried again.

"I cannot seem to be angry with her when she is this small.“ He said, which made Ivan chuckle. Aaron eyed her tiny form and looked around.

“How are you supposed to take baths and sleep without getting crushed?” The three of them got quiet. Someone would have to take care of her. And most importantly, hide her from Ethan or he would throw her out of the window and she would have to fight for her life with a stick and an ant army. 

"I suppose that I can take care of it. You are my chalice, after all.“ He said as he sensed her uneasiness. "Do not feel powerless just because you are not like the others. _I see a lot of that_.” He smiled, feeling her nodding her head that was resting on his finger and chuckling.

"I will find you a bowl and a tiny piece of soap. How does it sound?“ Aaron said and Raphael nodded.

"Thanks, friend. I will take her to her room before any of the others find out. You go to sleep, Ivan. Maybe stop ogling over my… "tiny” chalice too. She is not a doll”

He laughed heartily “I know, but she looks very funny holding your finger. I’ll leave your dress in your room for you, ok? Today we were awesome!” He said, kind of baby talk. Eloise made a high-five with the tip of his finger, making him chuckle as he walked up the stairs.

"Good night, Ivan!“ She yelled and he waved. 

"Now I think we are supposed to give you a bath.” He said before Aaron approached them again with a tiny bowl and a small soap the most cut with a knife. 

"I can’t believe you!” He scolded like a father, his red hair hanging like ropes she tried to hang on to. 

"Be nice to her. She is really small” Raphael said, closing his hand carefully in an embrace that frustrated her plans of jumping on their friend’s fringe.

"Aaron, you look so magnificent! Wow!“ She said, punching his nose. He sneezed to the other side. 

"This is some bad smelling sorcery. Go shower, God!” Raphael chuckled and said farewell with Eloise’s tiny shouts of a good night.

"Ok, so, how should we do this?“ She said, getting rid of her tiny makeshift dress.

Raphael said nothing as he opened the warm faucet, mixing the water and rubbing his finger on the soap. “Get inside your tub.“ 

She was red all over but did as she was told so. Her boyfriend then started with her tummy, rubbing it lightly and working his way down into her thighs and tiny head. Aaron chose a good smelling soap, she thought. She felt, then, a cold, wet finger slide through her boobs. She yelped.

"Raphael! I’m still butt-naked! Don’t wash my whole body!” She scolded. He retracted his finger and laughed loudly, but covered his mouth quickly. 

"I am truly sorry! I did not realize I was getting too comfortable. How rude.“ He blushed, turning his head away.

"Hey… It’s okay… Here. I will wash you.” She said, holding his finger with her small hands. To her surprise, he moaned lowly.

"Why do you have to be so adorable?“ He said, feeling her hands slide up and down on his finger, making him groan with the things he started to imagine. Now it was not the time for this, Eloise needed him! 

…That’s what he tried to tell himself as she used her tiny hands to guide his finger inside the water and rinse it together with her body. She suddenly got quiet.

"Is there something wrong?” He asked. “You’re cold. That is it, right? I’ll put warm wa-”

“Can I… Can I ride your finger?”

"God, Eloise… What are you saying?!“ He hissed as if they were being heard. "You don’t know when you are going to come back to normal!”

"That’s exactly why I want to do this now!“ 

He shut his mouth. The idea was not bad, considering how much she seemed to want this. Her pleading voice was cute, too… How could he possibly resist?

“Alright. But you cannot tell anyone that.”

"It’s not like I would ever tell anyone anything, and you know it.“ His cheeks tingled at her witty response. She was right… Library sex was the first thing they ever did as a couple, and even if it was right on everyone’s faces because of Ethan’s big mouth, she denied until the end.

"You are right, my darling.” He said, feeling her soft ass land on the tip of his index finger. She was wet and warm from the water. Not wasting a second that could be room for thought, she rocked her hips back and forth as she held the pad of his other finger. She squeaked.

"The ridges of your fingerprints feel so, so nice.“ She moaned, feeling herself glide along his skin and slip back into the top of his finger pads. His finger was soft but firm, making the pad mold to her sopping heat. "I’m going to… Oh, god!” Her tiny core throbbed on top of his finger, but she didn’t stop. Her grinding got harder and harder as she chased yet another high, her tiny cries and her hands squeezing his other finger. She even tried to scratch him. He chuckled darkly at her. She bucked harshly and bit his finger. 

"Raphael, I love you so much!“ She squeaked as she crashed against his hand, hips still dragging against his finger to ride out. 

"I love you too, how is it again…? Ah, tiny one.”

She laughed as he carried her like a secret to her room. 

In the morning, Raphael woke up to the sight of a normal-sized Eloise sleeping next to him. He let out a sigh of relief as he nuzzled into her to go back to sleep until dusk. He reminded himself to ask her to repay the favor for him, though.


	3. Day 3 - Medical Play - Ethan.

“Beliath?“ Ivan asked. “Do you have any ideas of where Eloise went with Ethan? I have her laundry right here.”  
"Give me those. Are you asking me where they went, Ivan?“ Beliath laughed darkly, taking the basket from his hands. "Oh, I have no idea where they went! Where could they possibly have gone?” He walked away in Eloise’s room direction. Ivan blushed as it downed on him. 

”I think I said open wider.“ 

He furrowed his brows as Eloise opened her legs and looked at him. “Don’t drip on my floor! You’re making a puddle." 

"I am sorry, doctor.” She said as her head hung upside down from between her legs. Eloise was standing, her legs open with her bare pussy turned to Ethan. Her back was down, she could see him sitting on the bed with a little controller and his dick in his hand from between her legs. 

"That’s a good, good girl. Now, stay on all fours in the bed for me. I can’t examine you if you’re standing there.“ He said, moving the vibrator out of her. "No peeking, ok?" 

"Yes, doctor.” She said as he came back with something in his hands. She closed her eyes or else she would look. Anticipation for his cock made her shiver. He made a sound of approval when he found her eyes closed. She could hear him pumping himself. 

"It won’t hurt. Just a nice check-up, alright?“ He said as something hard, wet with what seemed to be lube and extremely cold prodded at her entrance. She gasped loudly and bucked her hips. He pushed slowly, seeing how her feet seemed to float upwards, leaving her only on the tips of her fingers and her knees. This seemed to be a heavy toy made of glass with some ridges that gave her goosebumps. She was a little disappointed. She wanted dick. His dick. 

"God, Eth-” a harsh slap to her ass made her yelp. She shouldn’t call him by his name at the office.

"Where are your manners? I’m working.“ He growled and stopped completely.

"I’m sorry, doctor. It just feels so damn good having you taking care of me.” She knew praise was the shortest way around with him. And she was right, as he pushed and twisted the toy inside her, stretching her out deliciously. 

"I suppose you know what’s what.“ He chuckled. "This might get a bit… overwhelming. Try not to move.” He commands, pushing it all the way in. “Open wider.” He slapped her ass in the same place as before. “I can’t see it if you keep closing your legs.” She opened her legs wider, making a tiny drop fall into the sheets. “Gosh, I don’t remember using this much lube. Do you get wet when I take care of you like this? That’s so dirty.” He mumbled, making her cunt throb as he fucked into her harshly. “Getting off on me doing my job… Again.” She remembered the last time they had been there when she fantasized about simple things Ethan did daily, the way the knife dragged across her thigh… She squeezed hard around the toy.

"Look at you, you’re not even going to deny how much of a nasty little vixen you are, will you?“ He laughed at her embarrassed face. This made her want to cum then and there, but she knew better.

"I feel something, doctor.” She saw the way his smile widened into something almost predatory, how his eyes glinted under the dim lights in the room.

"Oh? What do you feel?“ He pushed harder and twisted it just right. Her head spun and her legs trembled. 

"I want to cum.”

"Hmm, that’s even worse. You get off on me so much you’re going to cum just with this little toy I’m holding?“ She cried out, grinding hard against the once cold toy. 

"Yes, please, can I cum? I promise I’ll be good, so good to you." 

"I’m sorry, honey… I don’t think you can. I haven’t finished yet.” He pulled the toy out, making her whine and look at him through her legs. “Wait here.”

He came back quickly. “Got to thank Bel for these gifts he bought me… He’s such a nice friend, isn’t he?”

Eloise was panting hard, squeezing around nothing. She couldn’t answer properly, so she just nodded. He chuckled at her. 

"Don’t worry about forming words, I know you can’t right now. The way your body is shaking is a good answer, brat. But can I call you that today? You’re being awfully obedient. You’re so eager to cum too…“ He caressed her ass. 

The next thing she knew, he was buried deep inside her. She didn’t even moan. The stretch was just heavenly, the way the muscles on his thighs jolted, trying to rut into her against his will, how rough he was being. 

"Now be nice and throw your ass back for me.” She did as she was told, slapping harshly against his hips, earning a moan from him. “Fuck… You’re such a good slut for me…” He slapped her ass again, pulling on her hair. 

"Fuck doctor, I’m gonna… Wanna cum, please, please!“

"Do it around my cock and I might give you a reward.” He said, thrusting against her swollen pussy, reaching out for her clit and rubbing it painfully, slowly. She all but locked up as it barrelled through her. Ethan kept rutting harshly and rubbing her clit as he followed. 

”Fuck, fuck, fuck!“ He growled, staying still inside of her, his cock throbbing against her. They tried to catch their breaths, he was right behind her. “See?” He let out a breathy laugh. “I stuffed you full.”

"That was your reward? Lame.“ She laughed.

"This cute act was too good to be true.” He pushed her lightly on his mattress, climbing on top of her “next time you won’t get to cum at all.”

"There won’t be the next time then, simple as that.“ She feigned anger, to which he laughed.

"Wanna bet?”


	4. Day 4 - Latex - Beliath.

Eloise glared at Beliath through the table. They were having a meeting with everyone in the manor, trying to trace some new steps and boundaries, nothing too big but it was worth it. Her moronic boyfriend, however, just had the brilliant idea to talk over her and disagree with who would sweep the floor just to make fun of her. “Stop acting like a clown! Are you implying that I can’t choose someone to hold a broom?” She pouted. Even Vladimir seemed amused by her annoyance. That was an absurdity!  
"That’s not what I mean, my darling, and you know that.“ He said, dismissing her glare and looking at a laughing Ethan, then going back to her. “I just said that this clown right here.” He motioned to himself. “Is too pretty to sweep.”

"Now I think I understand what you all mean when you say I look like I’m about to explode.“ Vladimir smiled a little bit and carried on with the meeting. Eloise went to sleep without any words about the teasing, but she knew just what she was going to do to make her dumbass of a boyfriend shut the hell up.

"Bel,” Eloise called for him through the library door the next night. He was putting some books he brought to Raphael on the shelves.

"What is it, darling?“ He said, stopping what he was doing to turn to her.

"You and I have to chat a little bit.” She answered evenly. The man winced.

"Why are you saying that? Is it about the meeting? You know I was kidding as always, we did that many times before-“ He said, a worried glint on his green eyes.

"No. Just… Finish this and then I’ll see you in your room.” She turned her back. When she was out of sight, she sprinted to his room to dress up.

When Beliath opened the door, tense and worried, he expected everything. And yet, this did not cross his mind. Eloise was sitting on the edge of the bed, a calm expression on her face… Covered by a latex kitty mask in the upper half.

She was looking at her nails under a glove, her hair was down and the black latex suit hugged her body just right. She was wearing boots with medium heels and holding onto a leather whip. The vampire was in such a daze that he looked weird in the middle of the hallway and didn’t notice Aaron wishing him good night or asking him to move so that he could enter his room, but then his golden eyes zeroed on her.

"What the…“ Beliath gasped and slammed the door.

Eloise laughed heartily.

"That was cute, don’t you think? He was so happy to see you, but now he’s going to avoid us.” Her smirk caught him off guard.

"Is this what you wanted to talk about?“

"Oh, we’re not talking. You’re talking on command. I am the commander.” She said, standing up. She smelled so good, too. Beliath shivered under her hungry and authoritative gaze. She pulled him by the waist, making him sigh a little harder. “Do you understand?”

"Yes, mistress.“ She smiled, tilting his head with the whip’s handle.

"That’s a good boy. Now undo your pants and sit on the bed.”

Beliath was not used to the way she was acting or being told what to do by a human at all, but he was an Incubus and his instincts just made him want to see how far she would go, what would she feel like when he fed on her energy, would it feel different? Besides, any form of physical contact she offered dressed like that would turn him on. It just didn’t matter as long as it was her.

Kneeling on the bed, the vampire undid his pants and pushed them off, throwing them away and sitting down, waiting diligently. She hummed in approval, coming closer and undoing his shirt, throwing it to the side. “I want you on all fours. Arch your back for me too, will you?”

"Yes, mistress.“ He would begin to ask Eloise to stay like that for him more. He loved to see her embarrassed and that’s how he felt, especially when she pulled his boxers just like he did with her panties. His hardening dick hung down and he shivered when the room’s cold air hit his tip. He sighed, looking at her behind his shoulder. She sat down, caressing his back and cooing.

"You look so adorable when you’re glaring at me like that… Aren’t you the prettiest boy I’ve ever seen?” Her eyes were devouring him from behind the mask.

The way that suit fit just right was extremely arousing to him. He just wanted to take her right then and there until she was whining that she couldn’t stop cumming, but the fun in situations like this was to be patient, and he knew that better than anybody.

"You act like a very, very bad boy, Bel.“ She stood up, walking around. “You made me really angry, did you know that?”

"That sounds like a you problem, darling.“ He said, regretting right after. The sharp pain on his right butt cheek made him yelp, arching his back even more.

"Don’t talk to me like that.” She scolded, letting the tiny straps soothe his butt and graze over his balls as to reward him. He bucked his hips back. “You’re such a tough boy, but we all know your weakness, don’t we?” She put her cold, gloved hand on his dick, pumping it as slowly as she could to tease him. The sharp words made Beliath want to buck his hips and cum right on her hand, but he couldn’t take his plan further, she whipped his ass again.

"Fuck, Eloise, don’t tease me!“

She glared at him, pulling her hand out. Beliath whined. His cock was almost fully hard, she barely needed to do anything. Eloise pushed his head on the mattress, whipping his ass. Hard.

"You called me what, out of command?” She whipped again, making Beliath’s fingers tingle to fist his cock.

"I’m sorry, mistress, I’m sorry.“ his dick was twitching, and he was looking at it, and so embarrassed with his ass up in the air, that didn’t help at all. He cried, calling for his mistress. She allowed him to speak. ”… Hmm… P-please.“ He took the initiative with a tiny cry and burrows his face on the pillows, poking his ass out.

If she had real cat ears, they would have perked up.

"What did you just say? I didn’t quite hear you, baby.” She slid her hands across his ass, soothing the pain.

"P-please touch me. It hurts.“ He said lowly, not looking at her in the eyes. He could definitely overpower her, pin her down, anything. But her demeanor just made him stay pinned. He felt kind of weak, she didn’t do much, didn’t tease him for long, but he wanted to cum so bad.

"That’s a good boy!” She said, actually pleased with his courage. “Hmm… I wonder if I should give you a reward for speaking up just right. I think that’s the plan if I want to teach you a lesson, right?” She looked at the ceiling nonchalantly. Then, out of nowhere, a wet hand wrapped around his dick, pumping him up and down. “Look at yourself.” He did so, feeling his dick throb in her hand.

"As I was saying. If I want to teach you a lesson, I should punish you when you’re a meanie, and reward you if you’re a good pet for me, right?“ She sped up, making his toes curl. “That might show you how to get exactly what you want, and also… How to say thank you.” She hinted. Beliath loved to talk dirty, but he had to bite his lip and breathe in to just thank her for jerking him off.

"Thank you, mis- Holy shit, thank you.“ She fondled his balls with another wet hand, dragging her nails faintly and chuckling at his state. His sobbing was getting loud enough, the other vampires were definitely hearing him. She slapped his ass and pulled on his hair making him lift his torso, whispering on his ear.

"Fuck my hand like the good boy you are.” That was it, she was going to make him cum. He sped up, feeling the way she tightened her hand around him, the wet sound of the latex, and the way her boobs shook with his harsh thrusting.

"Hm, mistress, mistress- ah, no, no, no!“ He sobbed, tears streaming down his pretty face. She squeezed his dick hard, stopping him from cumming.

"You’re so pretty, baby. You know that, right?” She said, kneading his ass. For his utmost horror, he felt an embarrassed blush creeping up his neck, ears, cheeks, everywhere. He knew he was in for a wild ride.

He was now turned on his back, but he was arched up and whining, trembling. Several minutes passed where she would suck him off, stop, just to jerk him quickly and stop, leaving him rutting up, crying, and waiting until she would lick his balls and jerk him, squeezing him to block his high. He’d plead, beg, even, and she’d just suck harder and try harder not to let him cum.

"Please let me cum, mistress, please-ah!“ She whipped his ass. When did he get back in all fours?

"I don’t know, honey. Do you deserve to?”

"I do, please, please, I promise I’ll be good from now on, I promise.“ He said, looking at his swollen and red dick jumping.

"Aww…” She sat in front of him and he just had to close his eyes for a moment. He was so on edge that if he looked at the way her boobs jumped out of the suit the smile and that nasty glint in her eyes, he’d ruin his own orgasm and burst on the sheets. She held his face, kissing his temple, his cheek where the tears streamed earlier, his mouth. The taste of her tongue and the tears were not important in his head, he just wanted to let go between her arms. He loved her so, so much.

"I’m going to let you cum now, you have been the best baby I could ever ask for, haven’t you?“ He nodded eagerly, making her laugh. "You’re so confident. I like that.” He let a breathy laugh out, tired, and buzzing at the same time. She then started jerking. This time, slowly, then building up. Stopping to start again, just to make him cum harder. He threw his head back, waiting for it, feeling joyous tears spill, tiny whispers of “I love you’s” leaving his smiling lips as she sped up and then… He felt it, spilling upwards, and shouting and thrusting in her hand. She laughed openly like she was having fun seeing just how much she could milk out of him, the mess he made in the sheets, the way he pinched his own nipple, and the quietness in the house as if everyone was in shock.

"Beliath… God, are you… Are you okay?“ They heard a voice behind the door.

"Yes, Vlad. I’m good.”

"Then get up and apologize to Ivan. You made him cry.”


	5. Day 5 - Double penetration in two holes - Bel/Elo/Ethan

It was late and Ethan wouldn’t stop smacking the door. Eloise slipped into a tiny black velvet strap dress that ended on her upper thighs and exposed her whole back. She did a black smoky eye and put red lipstick on, tying her hair in a curly and a bit messy bun, letting a few curls out, and combing her fringe. She then thanked the heavens she did never snitch on Ivan when he used to sneak out in the past because they became friends and he gave her this expensive, golden glittery pair of sandals she was slipping on right now. She clasped her back chains Bel gave her and checked herself in the mirror before locking her door.  
"So?“ Ethan stared at her chest.

”… Let’s just not talk about how delicious you look right now.“ Ethan said, skipping to the staircase and jumping, making her laugh.

Partying with Beliath and Ethan was on Eloise’s plans for quite some time now. They practically buzzed with excitement when Beliath called them from the kitchen door saying they just had to get ready because he needed a nice night to relax after going nuts to organize this party. He wasn’t in his best mood and he deserved to let go. Ethan just was never in a good mood, and Eloise, well, she just wanted to dance a little bit. 

And she also maybe had a tiny, small plan. 

One thing she noticed every time they went together anywhere was the sexual tension between the two vampires. Ethan seemed to want to fuck Beliath badly but that would seem weird if he didn’t have some sort of alibi, and Beliath devoured Ethan with his eyes every time he was a bit drunk, blushing and panting from the dancing or from kissing some other girl in a tiny corner. 

Eloise wanted to fuck both of them, so she would just… Push their buttons a little and see just what happened. 

Her eyes wandered to the entrance, thanking Aaron’s “innocent” compliment on her outfit. If even him was looking, this should work. All eyes were on them, she knew it. It would make it a little harder for Ethan, but maybe fueling Beliath’s flame would spice things up with the right push. She didn’t waste any time. This was the kind of game she played to win. 

The girl knew Beliath most likely would drink one shot. Then he would call a cute chick to dance in the main lobby. He’d attract enough attention to him, so she could work with Ethan in the kitchen without people pestering them. 

"So, what do you recommend today?“ She said by his side on the kitchen stall. He looked at her, thinking.

"Depends on what you’re looking for. Want to have a blast tonight?“ 

"I’m looking for something… Spicy.” She said, knowing damn well Ethan would respond to her implications. “But not too strong, I don’t want to lose my grasp tonight, I still want to dance.” She looked at him in the eyes. Would he bite the bait?

He smirked. She scored a point. 

"Oh, I see…“ He filled her cup for her, watching her chug her drink. “How do you like it?” He asked, knowing he made the right choice. 

“You just want to hear me say I love it, don’t you?” She said, amused. 

"You know me too well.“ She could do what he liked his girls to do, but she was not going to let him forget this night if everything went right. 

"Oh, do I?” She wondered, sliding a hand up to his thigh. He eyed her suspiciously for a second, but then returned her stare. Two could play this game on his head. 

"What are you trying to do?“ He smirked again, leaning in slightly. “You know how much I love to steal girls from Beliath. With how much he fancies you, I just won’t resist if you keep going” he tried to test her with his half-joke, but she knew better than that. 

"What are you implying?“ She feigned innocence. “I just want to dance with you a little." 

"Oh?” He stood up. “What are you waiting for, then? Let’s get going.”

She stood up, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the crowd inside the lobby. Just the right angle and some dirty stares would do the job. Beliath knew what a calling was when he saw one.

She started to sway her hips softly to the music, moving her legs to match Ethan’s energetic rhythm. She did what they usually did until the vampire was enjoying himself, then she started to get closer. And closer. And a bit closer, throwing her arms around his neck. That surprised him for a bit, but he soon slid an arm around her waist, swaying her to the beat and lowering his hand to feel the exposed small of her back. She shivered, turning around to press her back on his chest. He held her hip lightly, not thinking much of it until she started pushing against him.

"You’re playing a really dangerous game.“ He murmured in the shell of her ear. She just lifted her head to look at him with a confused expression as she ground against him. His movements started to follow hers, wavering on the dance floor. The way he stared at her made an unspoken challenge. That’s exactly how she wanted to hook him. Now it was time to make their friend bite the bait.

Beliath was dancing on the other side of the room, but the eyes were not on him anymore. Something called the attention. He looked at them and his brows furrowed. He was having fun without him? Eloise pushed her hips against Ethan as he whispered something in her ear, a wandering hand caressing her belly and then squeezing her hip enough to bruise. Everyone just knew the sexual tension was in the air, but he could feel it more. He could feel the energy, the way he smiled when she answered something nasty he whispered in her ear, the way they laughed. 

Eloise caught him staring. He thought she would blush the way she always did when he made some dirty remarks about something, but she kept staring. Her eyes wandered to the exposed skin of his chest, to his stomach, and lower… She licked her lips. And then she did what Beliath wanted her to do the least: She smiled. A tempting, shitty little grin she always grinned at Ivan when she won a race and he absolutely would adore seeing on another occasion.

She turned her head around and the demon almost could think she made sure to show her pale neck like she wanted him to bite. She smiled while whispering something on his friend’s ear, making his blue eyes focus on him. He didn’t smile, though. His eyes wandered just like Eloise’s did, but quickly, and then he proceeded to turn his head and kiss Eloise slowly. That shot right to his crotch. He knew his feet were moving, but he honestly did not want to stop himself.

"My, my. What do we have here?” He towered over her, looking at Ethan’s eyes as they pulled away. He looked dazed, while Eloise looked at him. 

"We’re having fun!“ She said as if nothing was happening and draped her arms around his neck. Ethan looked at the motion, holding her closely and smirking to see if they were going to fight over her. Beliath accepted the challenge. That was just what Eloise needed. Her hands pulled him close and he grabbed her neck, kissing fervently. Eloise couldn’t see it, but Beliath was looking into Ethan’s eyes as he ground on her ass. 

He moved his hand from her neck to Ethan’s, pulling him close. With that, Eloise pushed the right buttons and won the game. 

She was stuck between them when it happened. Beliath held the hairs on the back of the other’s neck, meeting his upper lip and kissing slowly at first. Ethan had wide eyes, while the oldest kept his open and trained on his too, but with sheer desire. 

Eloise just knew he wanted to kiss Beliath without being too obvious about it, so it wasn’t a surprise when he moaned and slipped his tongue into the demon’s mouth, closing his eyes and pulling Beliath closer with one hand, squeezing Eloise’s thigh with the other.

Their kiss lasted for a while, so Eloise decided to turn around as best as she could and ease Ethan into it. She kissed his chest and neck, taking advantage of her smaller height to suck on his skin without breaking the kiss the boys shared. Beliath’s hand found her hips, squeezing, and grinding against her just like Ethan was doing a while ago. 

"We should go upstairs.” The demon panted, making Ethan nod eagerly. They left the lobby in a hurry, everyone was quiet but Eloise had a grin on her face. Beliath pulled them both inside of his room, locking the door and pushing Eloise by her ass against Ethan, who just crashed his lips against hers. The demon squeezed them both together against the door by pushing his hips on Eloise’s ass, sliding his hands against her thighs and riding up her dress, watching them moan and bite each other’s lips from time to time as the door shook under Ethan’s back. 

He lifted his hands, cupping her left breast with one, squeezing it and undoing the chains in her back with the other, throwing it on the couch across the room.

"Hey, careful!“ She grunted. 

"Shut up, come back here.” Ethan panted, kissing her neck and freeing her hair from the delicate pin just to roll it around his hand and pull it back, exposing more for him to taste. “You smell so fucking good.” He murmured as Beliath slid the thin straps on the dress off her shoulders and encouraged her to pull her arms off, letting the front fall to her hips and exposed her boobs just in time for Ethan to see them and latch his mouth on one of her nipples, moaning in response to her fist on his hair and her cute mouth open. 

Beliath stripped her off the dress and turned his head to kiss her hungrily, squeezing the boob Ethan was biting and sucking on eagerly. He pulled on her lace panties, making them snap on her skin.

"That hurt!“ She croaked out making the younger vampire giggle. The girl turned around poking her ass for him, starting to unbutton Beliath’s shirt and kiss his neck and chest, sliding it off of him in the process. She did his buttons fast, pushing him to the bed and holding Ethan to fall on top of him with her, a tiny shriek followed by a giggle falling from her lips. 

"You look too dressed. Come here.” Beliath pulled the other man’s collar, peeling his coat off as Eloise worked on his shoes and unbuttoned his pants. He then pulled his shirt off and kissed him eagerly, pulling Eloise’s wrist softly. And making her kneel on their side. “Lay down." 

"Why do you call the shots?” Ethan retorted, smirking but soon shivering as Beliath pulled his boxers off, holding his cock and pumping it before laying down between his legs. “F-fuck, you’re gonna suck me off?” Beliath looked at him through his long lashes, licking a strap on the underside of his throbbing length slowly, reaching for Eloise’s panties. 

"And you wonder why he’s in control?“ The girl teased, opening her legs a little to help him slide them off as he bobbed his head into Ethan, making him arch his back and whine a cracked "Fuck, feels good." 

"Shut up, what are you going to do?” Ethan teased. 

"Oh, I’m about to shut you up.“ She said, caging his head between her legs, with her back turned to the other vampire. 

"Shit.” He hissed before giving Beliath a quick look. His eyes green widened a bit and he moaned around his cock as Eloise sat on his face.

"What, do you like that too, Bel?“ She asked, riding slowly while Ethan sucked her every time she went back and forth. She moaned, guessing her juices were dribbling down a little on his chin by the way Bel whined around the shaft.

Soon, Ethan was writhing while Beliath gagged on his dick, relishing on how much he seemed to like Eloise’s pussy on his mouth. He wanted to taste her too.

"Come here and sit on my face too, doll.” He said hoarsely, making Ethan protest while Eloise seemed on the verge of cumming.

"Fuck, just a sec, I think I’m gonna…“ She squeaked, rolling her hips as Ethan’s rutted in the air. Beliath blew cold air on his tip, making him whine as he watched her come undone "Just like that, Ethan, just like that.” She breathes out and backed away while he kept sucking, finally letting her go.

Meanwhile, the demon stood up, fetching a lube bottle and tossing it to Ethan. 

"Do you know what frottage means, love?“ He asked, laying down and eyeing him with lust.

"You’ll find out soon enough.” He said, making the girl chuckle as he spilled lube on Beliath’s dick, pumping it a few times for good measure, wasting no time and rubbing his on it.

The oldest hissed under Eloise, who was still sensitive, and yet was not being shown any mercy by Beliath, that bit her inner thighs lightly, holding her legs open wide with his arms, licking and slurping hard.

"Fuck, sensitive, sensitive!“ She said, bucking her hips to match his tongue anyways. Her loud moans only fueled both men further, making the youngest snap his hips against Beliath’s, who moaned at the heavenly drag of their dicks together. Eloise sobbed in pure bliss, suddenly pulling the arms holding her hard enough to break free and lowered herself to where they were both grinding. 

"Hmm, fuck me.” She whined, shaking her ass lightly for them.

"Fuck, Ethan, get the lube back.“ Beliath motioned for the edge of the bed where the bottle was forgotten and eased himself on Eloise’s entrance, pushing in easily and staying still. Ethan squeezed the bottle again, this time on her other hole, making her whine.

He pushed his finger slightly. "Are you sure?”

"This is not the first time I do this, I keep it clean. Just hurry and fuck me.“ She retorted, pleading with her eyes. He dragged back and forth, adding a second finger after a while and scissoring them, making her whine and plead with Bel to move. He was too busy sucking on her boobs to answer, but the way he held her hips in place was enough to answer. After a few minutes of the both of them dragging it out and playing with her, teasing and thrusting shallowly, Ethan decided he had enough and lined himself up with her, squeezing through slowly. She tried to push back into him, just to have Beliath glaring at her.

"Be careful, we don’t want to hurt you.” He pinched her ass.

“And you say that pinching me?“ She yelped, a dirty smile on her face. It didn’t last long, though, because Ethan buried himself to the hilt, pressing up against her ass. Then, he pulled out and moved in. Beliath moved out on time, and they both started fucking her on a nice rhythm that had her rolling her eyes and whining their names, riding them just right.

"Shit, you’re too tight,” Beliath whispered, arching his back and thrusting upwards. His needy moans made Ethan want to kiss him, so he pulled Eloise to sit up by the arms and then the back of her knees, seeing how Beliath didn’t even pull out. “Did you just think you could hog her for yourself?” He teased, taking advantage of their sitting position to snap his hips harshly against her, moaning her name loudly and reaching for her clit, rubbing it. She croaked out a string of “thank you’s”, her pussy throbbing for all she was worth, tears streaming down her face and ruining her pretty makeup. She was a mess, biting Beliath’s shoulder and bucking her hips with no signs of stopping, holding into Ethan’s neck from the front as his chest pressed into her back, clawing at him and pulling his hair.

He grabbed Bel’s neck, kissing his mouth and swallowing his moans, giving him others as they both couldn’t take how tightly she squeezed around them and gave out one after the other, almost as if seeing the way Ethan call for both of them made the demon burst inside of Eloise.

They stayed like that. The girl sniffed, resting her head against Beliath, whispering two or three “feels so good” as her hands trembled on his chest and she closed her eyes. 

"You both are not getting rid of me after that.“ Ethan said groggily. 

"I’m the one who should say that to you both.” Bel laughed, pulling out and sighing in contempt, holding both of them in his arms and kissing their heads. “Now you both, go shower and bed now, because of you both I left the party without a host!" 

"Yes, Vlad,” Eloise mumbled, standing up in her wobbly legs to move to the tub. Ethan cackled in the bed, helping her stand.

”Don’t call me that!“


	6. Day 6 - Sensory Deprivation - Raphael

Eloise was sitting on the couch inside the library with her legs hanging up. It was a cloudy night, so Vladimir was in the garden taking care of his plants. Beliath and Ethan went out just like Aaron, that was going to help Ivan feed, so he took the youngest out. It was just her and Raphael, her vampire, in the house. 

He was reading some Goethe book Eloise found to be too lovey-dovey for her taste. He just laughed when Eloise said what she thought about it, stating she had yet to know how it feels to be at the mercy and feverish for somebody like Werther felt with just a kiss from Charlotte. 

As much as she tried to avoid it, she always caught herself thinking about these types of things Raphael would say and do, the elegant arch on his back, the way he walked, his elegant posture, and his long fingers… How would it feel to have… All of him? Would it be feverish just like he said before beginning the book?

Her feet dragged ok the couch under the covers, making noise much louder than she would normally listen. Would that be her chalice senses or her fear of getting caught? 

The way Raphael’s fingers turned the pages was so delicate and precise, and the way he felt the letters just right, firm. 

Eloise almost moaned. In certain moments where she was deep in lust in her head, she felt how excited he got in certain parts of the book through their bond, but what made her even more interested was the fact that her vampire was always blindfolded. She thought about a wish she wanted him to grant for a long while, but she didn’t have the courage. She wanted it badly… If Raphael just let her wear his blindfold in a specific time… Perhaps if he even didn’t let her feel anything but him with his mind control powers that were so complimented in the manor? It was tempting. 

Her legs tangled into themselves, trying to create some friction. On days like this, Eloise didn’t wear anything but a dress, however, she regretted as she felt the wetness in parts she’d like to save for the one she loved and nobody else. A few minutes where Eloise felt tension and pleasure in her lower abdomen passed.

“Eloise.“ 

From the darkened corner in the library, Raphael, turned towards her with a serious expression, called with a tone a bit more serious than usual. Almost as if he was… Scolding her. His teeth were gritted.

"Did I interrupt your reading?” She knew she started to sweat, her eyes were wide and her voice wavered weirdly when she asked fearful of being caught masturbating, but she still tried to pretend.

“I believe you can feel when I read the touching parts of the book, no?” He asked, taking his blindfold off, his eyes trained on her despite not seeing. 

“Well, yes, but why do you ask?” She answered, a bitter taste on her mouth. 

“This magical bond we have, my chalice…” Raphael stood up, stopping behind her and placing his hands on top of her covered shoulders. “Allows us to share the most intimate moments of excitement, sadness, fear, and even… Arousal.” 

The last word was whispered in her ear, “When you feel like I’m getting in a good part of the book…” he proceeded, snatching the book Eloise had in her hands and throwing the covers to the side. “I feel your stare… I feel what you feel… Right here.” Raphael’s hand slid across her naked thighs, under her dress, between her thighs, and disappeared there. Her face contorted and a low whine came out from the bottom of her chest. She gripped Raphael’s arm to support herself while he seemed to have fun playing with her.

“Hmm, you wanted this for so long, I can even feel you aching. But I also feel the pleasure, like waves crashing in the shore…Yet, I’ll dare to ask”, he murmured close to her ear once more. “Do you like what I do to you?

Raphael’s long fingers slid one, two, three times before they settled where she needed him the most, making her voice sound needy when she decided to answer. 

"Yes, please, just don’t stop” she whispered, making Raphael go faster. However, he soon placed his other hand in between her shoulder blades, making her sit up.

The feeling she had when he blindfolded her and sat right behind her, supporting her and getting back to thrusting his fingers into her was one of pure bliss. The moan of his name was loud, but not loud enough to satisfy Raphael.

Without seeing, Eloise tried do compensate with the next best sensation she could feel: the touch. But Raphael was faster, and soon she was dazed. 

“Raphael?” She could touch him as much as she wanted, all she could ever feel was the deep, strong, slightly quick movement of her lover’s fingers, the places where she was touched. “Ah, just like that, I think I might…” Eloise felt the high hit her, strong, sweet, and unexpected wash upon her. Squeezing Raphael without seeing or feeling, the only thing she could concentrate on was listening to her loved one’s words, the taste of his fingers when he put them on her mouth. 

“Taste yourself for me.” He felt her soft lips taste her own arousal, feeling the taste himself. “I feel it. You are… Delicious. Now, come to me." 

He turned her around, feeling her relaxed body. The chalice decided to unbutton his golden shirt carefully. Then, she followed to his pants. Raphael got rid of his shocks and shoes with his feet. It didn’t matter if he was naked and under his darling in the library right now. He had an incredible wish to mold himself to Eloise’s tempting silhouette, to feel how soft she was with other parts of his body, to let tears full of pleasure fall when he felt what she felt, how much she wanted him inside of her. 

"I will care for you.” He whispered. Eloise, who just felt when she was touched, shivered in fear, anticipation, and pleasure as she felt Raphael undressing her and touching her bare breasts, moaning lowly. “My, my, I wonder where the rest of your clothes are.” Eloise felt her cheeks burn. 

“I… Did not want to wear them today.” She whispered back, embarrassed. The vampire chuckled, dragging his fangs lightly above her breasts. She moaned, grinding her hips against him as he grunted in between his laughter. 

“Do you think I do not know how much fun you have watching me read and wondering how would it be to feel nothing but me?”

The way he spoke was bolder than what she was used to, but she did not let him surprise her and held his length in her hands, rocking back and forth carefully, feeling the cold drop of precum that fell in her hand. She guided him inside of her even if he didn’t need to. The feeling of not knowing exactly how he was shaped was foreign, and she was willing to test. 

“How about you show me that you know just what I want, then?" 

The first kiss, the very first kiss between them, the one they waited for the most happened at the same time he buried himself inside of her until he could not anymore. It was sweet, heavy but full of sensuality and unholiness that matched the moment. Eloise played timidly, but unexpectedly expertly with the even more experienced tongue that belonged to Raphael, who pulled away to suck at her neck and breasts. 

"Please” she pleaded while trying to move her hips, feeling her vampire holding her in place and biting her right nipple. Without moving his mouth, he pushed Eloise softly against him, coming up with a rhythm that she could follow, feeling how his tongue wavered on her left nipple, and the cold air bit the one he just left. He wouldn’t stop sucking and bucking his hips, taking one of his hands to the button above their junction. Without much navigation, he started circling hard and slow to contrast with the quick and light rhythm Eloise made while she called his name. 

“I wanted this so bad, I- I want you to take all of me. Please, Raphael, bite me." 

With this sweet plea, his last bit of sanity broke. Biting his chalice on the neck, he sucked vigorously while he switched positions. He held her arms out, pounding quick and hard, moaning his chalice’s name loudly, needy, desperate like a mantra.

Eloise groaned through her gritted teeth and rolled her eyes behind the blindfold, throwing her head back and feeling the sweat getting colder with the wind that blower gently through the glass window. The second orgasm crashed through, followed by a choir of loud moans from both of them. Raphael let himself go while he whined and spilled everything he had on top of Eloise, who little by little was beginning to feel the soft expanse of the man’s back, his face wet with ecstatic tears, his lightly puffy lips because of his fangs and the blood that slid between her breasts. 

The last kisses of the night were long. A few minutes, almost hours went by in which they got used to each other’s mouths. After a few moments of silence except for the sounds of fervent kisses, the door handle turned, but the door was locked. 

"You guys! What the hell?” Ethan seemed disgusted, punching the door twice. Raphael wanted to protest, but Eloise’s crystalline laugh made him follow her and forget about his annoyance when they dress each other. 

“We should taste a bit more of us, my chalice,” Raphael said under the moon, now shining, now letting Eloise fall in a deep slumber on his arms.


	7. Day 7 - Breeding kink - Aaron

Eloise was walking through the halls from side to side, trying to find out how she was supposed to calm the nerves in the manor. In the last few days, Aaron has been acting like a caged wolf. Walking around in the manor, a bit more stressed out, usually baring his long fangs and even growling. From time to time.

Her sweet, patient boyfriend was usually easy to understand when it came to his feelings, but right now the only person who seemed to understand the situation was Beliath, who decided to shut his big mouth as soon as Eloise needed help except for a sentence without any details.

“Many peculiar aspects come with the baggage of being a hybrid’s chalice when he’s a werewolf, my darling!” He said, shaking his hand in dismissal.

Yet, everything started to be made clear when Eloise decided to take a jog. The bond with her boyfriend was making her feel like she was under confinement, so she decided to take a walk in the nearby forest. She also wanted to give him some space, therefore, knowing that her vampire would feel like he was outside if she went out for him, the girl took a thick comforter he gave her and planned to do exactly that.

“Good evening, Eloise! What brings you here?” Raphael greeted her from the kitchen’s door frame, where he was having a conversation with Vladimir while he was in the garden. It was the night before a full moon, she noticed, and that thought worried her.

“Good evening, Raphael. You seem excited! I’ll take a walk in the forest.” She looked at Vladimir from the corner of her eyes and caught him waiting for his good evening. If she squinted, the girl could think he blushed when he got caught. “Good evening, Vlad!” She said happily, finally. “Aren’t you, um, afraid of the clouds going away tonight?” She asked, a bit embarrassed.

“With this cloudy weather, I don’t think so… But it is almost full moon… And yet…” He changed his position on the bench, preparing to say something he thought he shouldn’t. “You and Aaron should talk. He has been behaving weirdly. He is acting strangely before due time and his lack of cooperation is not making me happy.”

Raphael nodded “It is true that the way he is carrying himself is not one of the most delicate ones no matter how hard I try to tell him so, as always. He even growled at me earlier tonight.” Raphael said, making the girl’s eyes widen. “It was a loud noise. Didn’t you hear it?”

“I was asleep, I believe… But why would I hear it?” She asks.

“You see, I was by your door to take back the book you said would be there earlier. That is where he found me. One could say he was walking around your room.”, He mused “But it is true that, if you allow me to say so, I think he did not like to see me near your door, but I do not think I gave the wrong idea, given that you were both reading the book together, no?

"Raphael, you are babbling again,” Vladimir warned, a small smile on his lips.

“Oh! Pardon me. I lose track of how much I can talk from time to time”, he chuckled briefly “I did not mean to get in your way.”

“You guys never get in the way,” she said, patting both of their backs lightly — earning a scowl from Vladimir — and jumping the steps.

“As I said, I’ll take a walk in the woods and I’ll be back later. I think you’re right… I thought Aaron needed space, but it didn’t work out as I planned. Anyways, see you later!

They waved briefly and after a while resumed their conversation while she kept walking. The wind whipped her skin hard, but she still felt a hellish heat. For a moment, she worried about Aaron and thought about coming back.

Eloise was never a fan of the dark. She still was not, but there was no fear of finding something uncalled for anymore because, at the moment, the creature in the dark was her.

Even like this, her senses alerted her of a presence. A familiar one, that made itself knows with a growl close to her as soon as she slipped her shoes off and unfolded the comforter on the grass.

"Uh… Aaron?” She should’ve said she paid attention to what he said, but the sight was far more interesting. Aaron partially left the shadows in the path, uncommon striped cotton pants hanging from his hips. “Where are your jeans? And the rest of your clothes? Are you okay? I’ve been knocking on your door!”

“It doesn’t matter how much I get dressed, you coming outside to laugh with Raphael and Vladimir got me cold and annoyed.” He growled, an ominous glint in his golden eyes. She knew he didn’t mean what he said and he was in the middle of turning. His fangs were out and his nails we’re sharpened, but he looked, in a peculiar way, like he had the situation and Eloise under his control.

She stepped back, leading him into coming out of the corner he was hiding in totally.

He did it. The thin layer of sweat and his rapid breaths didn’t go unnoticed by his girlfriend, that was trying to get closer slowly but surely.

“My love, what’s happening to you?” She asked, laying her soft hands on top of the hybrid’s dark chest. He made a growl vibrate under her fingers. Eloise, however, didn’t feel endangered, he was just trying to say something but failed. Looking closely, she realized his ears were now two fluffy balls made of brown fur. She then tried to caress them to lessen some of the lover’s tension. He leaned against the touch, but the growling didn’t stop.

“You aren’t in pain, I would feel it too…” She mumbled, touching him to check anyways. He arched against her hands to get more friction. “Raph told me you even growled at him earlier today!”

The sentence had the wrong effect over the wolf, and she felt that when a soft tail wrapped around her upper leg and he made a small cut in the back of one of her hands, licking her blood right after. Eloise shivered. She really enjoyed it when he did this on another… Circumstances.

“Raphael, huh?” He repeated sarcastically, which was strange for him and sniffed the air around her. “His and Vladimir scents are so strong in you…” He growled, “you’re my mate, my beloved, not theirs.” He simply said, shoving her softly so that she would be sitting on the blanket. She backed up on it slowly, teasing him, while he put himself in all fours and tried to cage her under him. She felt, then, the first strong sensation they’d share: hunger.

It was not just some silly bloodthirsty hunger. Aaron was hungry for something, yes, but it wasn’t food. Beliath’s voice rang in her head.

“Many peculiar aspects come with the baggage of being a hybrid’s chalice when he’s a werewolf, my darling!”

She wouldn’t understand why he said that like she didn’t know already. But now, she realized what the godforsaken incubus was talking, coincidentally, of one of his favorite ways of feeding: sex.

Ripping the first piece of clothing he found, in that case, her dress, and earning a surprised yelp, Aaron looked her in the eyes as he said the words “I’ve been trying to get away from you since it has begun, but you just smell so fucking good… It’s almost like you’re fertile too, isn’t it, my beloved?” She blushed. He could smell her this much all the time? What about the others?

But the way he said it made it clear for her: Aaron was in a rut. Maybe months ago, not having a partner made it easy to suppress and forget, but now that they were always together, it was probably hard. She caressed his face lovingly.

“I see why you’re saying such weird things then.” She pulled him closer and kissed his forehead under him. “Does it hurt?”

“Yes.” He said, looking embarrassed now “I don’t mean to sound jealous when you talk about the guys, it’s just not all me who’s talking right now, I- ’m sor-” she shook her head for him to stop and he did.

“But Beliath said that nobody but him can have children, so-” his loud growl confirmed that it would be better if she did not mention other men around him right now. “He said vampires can’t…”

Aaron smirked, then laughed. It was just as unusual as his behavior. It was venomous, full of bad intentions… Extremely arousing.

“And here I thought you knew just how much I’m different from the others,” he said as he ripped the last piece of clothing she had in her body, hinting at how many times they had been together like this. She gasped “We’re you trying to knock me up?!” He nibbles her earlobe then, making the shivers in her body worsen.

“Hmm, I could have, I always felt like I should, but it’s not my decision, I didn’t have your consent. You’d look marvelous, though.” He caught her chin in his now black and sharp nails. “But unlike Beliath… I can give you a whole family if we do it twice.” He held the back of her neck with the right but of harshness, licking a stripe of skin from the base of her neck to her chin, and gave her a sly smirk. Where was the blushy and romantic Aaron? She didn’t know, but she wasn’t going to complain. This felt like he was holding back on her most of the time, just to make her comfortable, just so that she wouldn’t be… Scared? She felt like tonight, this should be about letting him do his thing. Show him she was not afraid of anything.

There was not a lot of room for talking and thinking anymore. Aaron rolled his hips covered by the pants on top of her bare pussy, making her wail and curl her toes. The lack of stimulation she created when she started talking to him backfired. His growl mixed into it, being interrupted when he started to kiss her mouth. Weirdly, slowly at first, then it got needy, fervent like he wanted to devour her. Their tongues played together and she bit his lower lip. His mouth then dived into her shoulders, biting, licking, and kissing in between “I love you’s”, then lowered into her breasts, playing and complimenting her a bit too much for her sanity. She pulled him back and gave him a searing kiss, hooking her thumbs on his pants, pushing them down urgently.

She moaned softly and opened her legs as wide as she could, spreading herself for him to see. She just wanted him to take her as hard as he possibly could. Aaron didn’t waste a second and stood at eye level with her sopping entrance. It was familiar for him, but now, it was more tempting, looked even tastier.

He started licking greedily but he didn’t lack any skill, holding her hips in place while he feasted upon her. Eloise moaned loudly into the forest. His tongue lapped up her inner thighs and got back to business, licking and slurping as his life depended on it, making her keen in pleasure as she stroked his head.

“Aaron… Aaron, please, I need more.” She pleaded, looking at him with a pained expression. He didn’t answer, but careful of his nails, he rubbed circles around her bud quickly, while his tongue worked in her right hole. When she was almost touching pure bliss, he completely stopped and looked at her with his pupils blown wide.

“No. No, no, no, please just-Ah!” The feeling of Aaron burying himself to the hilt inside her was blissful, painful, arousing. However, something was different. Eloise usually struggled to accommodate all of him, but she definitely felt the pressure of something that would be just the beginning of her problems. Looking down, she realized that when he was halfway transformed, he didn’t have just cute ears and a fluffy tail: Aaron had a knot.

"Is that- is that supposed to fit inside me?!“

Her boyfriend was too far gone in pleasure to answer clearly, but he said something like “I’ll stop… Eloise… no need to…” And she took his half-words for it.

Without wasting any time, he moved slowly but surely just waiting for her. He pushed her knees to her shoulders and held there with bruising strength. After a few minutes, he seemed to come back to his senses.

“Hmm, I’ve been waiting so long to breed you like this… I can’t believe I tried to stop it.” He kissed the top of her head as he sped up. Eloise felt the know prodding lightly at her entrance, making a sloppy noise as he pushed harder and harder, making her cry out and claw at his strong back. His strokes we’re deep as to not pull out in any circumstances like he was really trying hard to breed her. She pulled him against her.

“I’m not wasting a drop, don’t worry.” She said between deep breaths to see what he would say, but the snarl she received only made her chuckle and then keen again as he sped up. 

“Do you think you can- fuck, stop squeezing, love, stop squeezing, not yet!” He hissed as his hips snapped harder against his will. “Do you think you can take my knot now? I don’t want to hurt you.” She smiled tenderly at her love, seeing his usual self seeping through.

She wanted to say yes, wanted to say she’d do anything just to have him cumming inside her over and over, but she was just too lost in the way he dragged inside her, so harsh and strong and deep, she almost missed the way his hips stuttered and pushed harder as he said that. That would definitely throw him over the edge.

Tears stained her face as she mumbled incoherent things and pushed upwards, being soothed by her vampire saying “not yet, it won’t fit” and asking her to wait. But she just could not stop crying softly as he rocked back and forth.

“Please cum inside me. Give it to me, please.” Her weak whisper in his ear made him growl as he pushed all the way in, knotting her at once. She shouted the wave of pleasure and the dull stinging was taken by the wind as her first orgasm barreled through her. She tried to stop wailing by biting hard into Aaron’s shoulder. He growled her name out almost angrily as he milked her for all he was worth, yet, he didn’t stop.

"I love you so much“ he cried out.

She was still too far gone to answer, relishing on the feeling of his weight against her, his nice scent mixed with hers, the sweat and blood she took from the bite, the stretch, his beautiful eyes, and the way he just wouldn’t stop fucking her, his delicate nose and his lips, his red hair and his dark skin littered with scars. Everything made her vision blurry again, making her arch her back and chant his name like a prayer like she was momentarily obsessed. Having him cum inside her was just too much.

She loved him, that’s all her mind could muster. And by the way, he smiled broadly at her and nuzzled her cheek, she knew he heard her calls for his name and the many things she absolutely loves about him in her head.

Eloise rested as he cradled her in his arms, but soon the silence was broken.

"Eloise?”

“Hmmm?”

“You know this isn’t over yet, right?” He asked, now fully blushing as his tail swayed and his ears hung lowly from his head. His face was blushy.

“Thank god! I thought you’d never say anything.” She laughed, pushing him down and sitting on top of him.


	8. Day 8 - Casting couch - Vladimir.

Vladimir was usually a very composed person. As he said, seduction was an art. An art he understood very well. But it didn’t matter how much he tried to be the best artist when it came to his chalice, he could not make her sway. She was just oblivious. He found it to be very hard and suffocating to stay close to her without pouncing, but he had to save face.

Unfortunately, right now, Eloise was sitting on the couch by the fireplace. Vladimir was by her side, listening to what she just said. 

"So you are telling me that you want a brand new set of clothes? How am I supposed to do that all of a sudden?“ 

She shifted under his hungry gaze. “I thought that’s exactly what you did when you came here?” She looked at him, then looked away. His stare was hard and the fire made an orange glint shine on his right eye. 

"Yes, but what is the problem with what you have right now? Do you not like it?“ 

"Feels childish to me. I wanted something nicer.” She pouted. Vladimir then shifted as he let his hair down, a sick and twisted idea popping up in his head. He wanted to shove it back to the depths of his mind, but he just couldn’t resist as she was looking at him with those doe eyes and her breasts pressed in between her arms under the firelight. He had to have her.

"I suppose I could help you out.“ He said, supporting himself in his hand as he leaned in and caged her with her back in the armrest. "But I have one condition.”

"And it would be…?“ She asked innocently.

"Maybe if you pay attention to what we are doing right now, you will find out by yourself.” He said as his hair fell to one side of her face. She then looked down to see their entangled limbs, the pretty arch of his back, and the way his shirt hugged his lean body so nicely. Hesitantly, she brought a hand to his chest. 

"Oh… I see.“ She blushed fiercely, Vladimir couldn’t quite make it out in the dark, but he could feel how the blood flowed to her cheeks. "I suppose we could, hm, help each other out.” He then paused his restraining movements.

"I only want you to do it if you want me too. If you don’t, I will understand fully and we do not need to speak of this-“ she placed her finger on his lips delicately, sealing them. 

"Take me.” She asked, looking at him lovingly. The next thing she knew, they were kissing slowly. His hand went to tuck her hair behind her ear and cup her face in one motion. Her hands felt the red velvet on his shirt as she stroked his chest softly and trailed up into his ivory neck, caressing the hair in the back of it, swallowing the low and short grunt he gave her. His tongue went out to play with hers, tip meeting tip at first, and then dancing together just right. They tilted their heads to deepen the kiss, but it was just as slow as it could get. 

She gasped for air and he looked at her hungrily. “If you keep making me feel so good with so little, I can only imagine how many dresses I’ll give you, little one.” As he said that, he skillfully slid the sleeves of her dress down her shoulders and pulled her up, turning her around so that his chest was against her back. He got too busy kissing and lightly grazing his fangs in her shoulders, having fun with her tiny whines of his name and her shivers. She took the opportunity to grind slowly against him, his pants creating some friction with her panties. She moaned his name, earning a loud slap in her ass. 

"Now, now. Do not be a tease, little one. I will give you what you want eventually. Be a good girl and wait.“ As much as her hips stuttered and she wanted to keep grinding, she stayed still. "This is it, love." 

He loved the way she looked at the door biting her lower lip every time she heard steps. "Do not fret, they are not going to come in… I guess.” He smiled, clutching her waist and turning her around once again. “Now, undress me, little one.” He said and in a quick motion, she was unbuttoning his waistcoat. He looked at her hands doing quick work of the buttons and frowned. “You are way too good at this. You are a really good kisser, too. Perhaps I am not the first one to get this attention from you?”

She smiled. An evil, hot little smirk he wanted to wipe out of her cute face. “I’m glad you’re complimenting me so much, but I’d rather keep some secrets up my sleeve.” He smirked back as she unbuttoned his white shirt and his pants, discarding them at the same time he got rid of the shoes. This cheeky brat. He didn’t make any remarks, the next command would make her shut up. He sat down and smacked her ass again, this time, harder. “I don’t mind a little investigation. Get up on your feet and undress. Now.”

Her eyes widened and she tried to cover her red cheeks. “I-” “I did not tell you to speak. I am waiting little one. You wouldn’t waste our time now, would you?” She didn’t say a word, standing up and holding the hem of her short dress. She then started pulling it up as she bit her lip, an adorable annoyed whine leaving her lips as she made eye contact and he smiled at her.

She had lost this round, but there was more to come. She pulled the clothing up and tossed it on the floor, moving for her panties. She opened her legs a bit so that he could see the way her wetness clung to the piece of clothing and dripped onto it before falling on the ground. 

"I think I told you to not be a tease. I will have to show you how bad little ones have to be treated.“ He said, motioning for her to come closer as he wrapped a hand around his hard, veiny length, pumping it slowly, looking at it mindlessly. "Kneel, love.” She did it quickly, putting her hands on his thighs, moving them up and down in a soothing motion, an attempt to calm his nerves down. 

"Open up, honey” she did as she was told, feeling him getting a hold of her hair and pushing softly inside her mouth. Soon, the sloppy sounds made Eloise try to lower her hand and touch herself, only to be stopped by Vladimir shaking his head. Her throat felt a bit sore and her pussy was wet and throbbing, but he denied her every single attempt at release. She cried out around his cock, squeezing his thighs lightly and pleading with teary eyes. 

"You want some relief?“ He asked, pulling her hair and seeing her mouth stay open, tongue lolled out and panting as she nodded. “Use your words, little one.”

“Yes” it came out a bit sore “Please, please take me, I’ll do whatever you want. Just please make me cum." 

He chuckled. "Oh, I see you have a foul mouth, don’t you? Let’s put this brattiness to good use. Come here and ride me.” He said dryly, and Eloise didn’t even think straight before sinking into him in one fluid motion, moaning louder than she wished to in the room. Her hands flew to her mouth as she heard the conversations cease out of the room and Vladimir chuckled again. 

"Oh, I forgot to say: be quiet.“ He whispered and she just moaned again when he started pushing her hips back and forth until she was a writhing mess bouncing on his dick. "Just like that, like a good little one. You are doing so well for me.” He hissed, squeezing one of her breasts and matching her bouncing with his ministrations. “You look so good riding me like this, is that what you wanted, love?” She nodded, panting as she felt his cock twitch inside of her. He sucked on her nipples, blowing cold air into them and doing it again, smacking and clawing at her ass hard from time to time.

"Want your cum, please, please!“ She whispered, riding him quickly to chase her high and feeling his hands bruising her hips: he would cum soon enough too. His face was contorted in pleasure as he pushed and pushed deeper inside her. She couldn’t take it anymore, finding her clit and circling it fiercely, feeling the first waves of a high she would enjoy for a long while.

“God, Eloise, fuck!” He moaned loudly, biting her neck and holding her with one arm, bringing her body closer as he buried himself to the hilt and swallowed her blood, bursting inside her as he whined lowly in her neck so that nobody would hear. 

They sat like this as Eloise moaned and chanted his name, feeling the blood leave her system to feed him, his greed and lust, his pleasure. Her limp body on top of his held him after he was done, laughing heartily at the pile of clothes and his blissful expression. 

He took it upon himself to dress her clothes back and make her look as of nothing happened, dressing himself back and letting her button his clothes back in place. He tied his hair back just in time with the door opening quickly. Vladimir looked unimpressed as always to see Beliath smiling like a madman in the doorway. His smile dropped when he saw that nothing changed. 

"Oh, you both are so boring!“ He turned around and left, a smile plastered on his face. "I could swear I heard our little one moaning your name right behind this door!” Raphael kept quiet, Aaron had his head buried in a poetry book, but his cheeks looked red. 

"I genuinely do not understand what you are trying to hint at here, Beliath.“ He said. "Now if you’ll excuse us, this miss and I will go to our rooms. Have a great end of the night. 

They answered weakly and both of them went their separate ways after a searing kiss in the shadows of the hall. Eloise took a bath and slept.

The next night, she woke up to Ethan’s screams.

**_“Why the fuck are there so many clothes in the house? I want to sit the fuck down!”_ **


	9. Day 9 - Pegging - Ivan.

"I want you to… To use this on me. I want to know how it feels.” He covered his face in his hands. “I clean up nicely.” He reassured, covering his mouth right after. “That was embarrassing.”

  
"No! I-it’s ok. I just… I’m afraid of hurting you.“ She confessed. 

  
"You won’t. Don’t worry, I’ll help you out” he said, holding her wrist and kissing it. Then, he sat on top of her, kissing her lips tenderly, slowly. She held his waist and squeezed his ass, making him groan. He was fragile in the beginning, so Eloise was always afraid of getting too carried away. Now that they’ve been dating for a while, he seemed to be ready to start a sexual life where they could say what they wanted to and experience other things. 

  
But pegging was not on her mind when she thought about the very first thing he’d ask her as a sub. 

He asked her to dress as a kitty, asked her to tie her up, bend herself in weird ways, and even to fulfill lots of his thigh kink fantasies, but she never thought that he would be so in deep as a submissive. 

  
His kisses were turning needy. He pulled out to cradle her in his arms, pulling her into his lap. She didn’t need to be told anything to know he wanted her to grind on him. She did so, feeling the way his pants dragged against her panties. However, that created too much distance between them. She pulled his shirt up, resting her hands against his chest and occasionally feeling his abs, sliding her hands under his belly button and scratching his hips, setting a nice rhythm with her hips.

  
"Fuck" he chuckled when they needed to breathe, realizing his pants were a little wet. 

  
"Shit.“ She snickered, lifting herself and unbuttoning his pants. “Aaron is gonna do the laundry tomorrow.” They laughed while Ivan peeled her dress off, squeezing her boobs.

She also liked the way their sex was kind of goofy, they didn’t need to be serious all the time to feel nice. She wasn’t afraid of bunting him or laughing and ruining the mood. 

  
“He won’t ask.“ He said, snapping her baby pink panties on her ass. “I like these. They’re tulle, right?" 

  
“Yeah, but now I know it wasn’t a good idea.” They smiled while Ivan pulled the transparent and flimsy material out, playing mindlessly with the hem as he slid them down. 

  
"Clothes are not a good idea,“ he said. 

  
"Stop making me laugh!” He looked at her. 

  
"We gotta relax, ok?“ He said, rubbing circles on her clit slowly, hissing at how wet she was. "I can’t believe you get off on us talking about sex." 

  
"Hm, you’re saying you want to fuck, but you think I’d react any other way?” She murmured, bucking into his hand. “Shit, harder.” He complied, pushing a finger inside her on the way. “fuck, your hands are so huge” she breathes out as he fucked into her, feeling it collect and dribble on his finger. He added another and didn’t answer, he was too focused pumping another finger in and slamming fast, curling them and scissoring. 

  
It didn’t take long for her to unravel around him, whimpering helplessly as she came.

  
"Are you ok to do it now?“ He asked, running circles on her thigh with his thumb. She felt relaxed, sighing, and wrapping her arms around his neck for a kiss, grinding on him to tease. 

  
“Yeah, I’m alright. Take those boxers off and turn around.” He did as he was told, pushing the article of clothing down and kicking it excitedly. Eloise strapped the dildo on, laughing at the way it looked. 

  
"Hurry!“ He whined, glaring at her with his ass in the air. He wasn’t lying about being clean if external looks were anything to go by. She glared back, slapping his ass hard enough to see her fingers printed on him a few seconds later.

  
"Don’t be a brat.” She warned, kissing his back lovingly and looking for the lube. She sat down behind him, soothing his ass where she slapped. He blushed. 

  
"Don’t stare then.“ He croaked out, sighing. She smiled. 

  
"You’re so cute when you’re with your ass up like that…” She squeezed his ass. It was plump and round, but she knew he’d feel embarrassed if she said that out loud. She giggled and squeezed lube on him. He shivered. 

"Are you okay now?“ She asked, circling her finger around him. "I’m going to prep you.” He nodded. 

  
She started to push a finger inside and drag it out, sliding a hand on his back to make him relax. He was a little locked up, but she figured out quickly. His cock was looking neglected, so she just thought that if she lubed her hand and jerked him off, he’d feel better. 

  
It was a little bit of a surprise when Ivan squealed and pushed his hips on her finger, letting a few curses at her out. 

"You’re so fucking mean.“ He gritted out, blushing. 

  
"What do you want then?” She said, squeezing his cock in a warning. He sighed. 

  
"More, more.“ She inserted another finger and pumped it deep inside him when he whispered, checking if the lube was doing a nice job. "God, yes, just- faster, harder!" 

  
"Isn’t this going too fast?” She quirked an eyebrow. “I like it.” He said, switching positions and ushering her to resume what she was doing, but even so, she took it easy and let him get used to it. He didn’t think straight when he was being fucked. 

  
Now he was on his back, knees flexed and hands holding his upper thighs. His eyes were glassy, glowing with lust and his hair was disheveled. He was blushing so hard and wouldn’t stop staring at her with his little fangs peeking through his mouth that was hanging open. Sometimes he’d even chew on his lip lightly and call her name. Eloise noticed something rather feminine in the way he was arching his back and shaking his hips when she scissored her fingers and pushed deep or sped her hand up and jerked the tip of his cock. That shot right to her pussy, but this wasn’t about her right now. She wanted to see how this was going to end. 

  
"Baby? Do you think you’re rea-“

  
"Yes. Fuck me.”

  
She squeezed more lube on top of the toy and lined up with him, testing, teasing. He pushed his ass down, trying to fit the tip in, but she pulled away.  
“Calm down, ok?” She said more to herself than to Ivan, not like he was going to listen anyway. She pushed in a little, then. “You’re so eager.” She caressed his tummy and got back to jerking him off shallowly, just so he wouldn’t focus on the possible pain. 

  
He held her waist, hissing. “Don’t stop though” he warned fast when she flashed a worried expression. She kept pushing. 

  
"You’re halfway there, baby, this is it.“ She soothed, making him whimper. He tried to shake his hips and grind into it, but she held him in place, pumping faster. "Careful.”

  
Soon enough, Ivan sighed in relief when he felt her thighs touch his ass.  
“I thought this was going to be worse.” He breathes out, slumping on the pillows. Eloise felt him relax more. “Fuck, that’s it.” He whimpered when she jerked harder. They waited for a few moments, then he looked into her eyes. “Move, please.” He said, drying the tears he spilled out. She pushed back carefully, pushing it in again. He seemed to be in pain, but as she jerked him off and snapped her hips forward faintly, he started to lose himself to the feeling of his sweet spot being stimulated. 

  
"Fuck!“ He exclaimed and smiled blissfully, making Eloise pick up the pace. He took it upon himself to jerk off and told her to go harder. She smirked, seeing how fucked out he looked. 

  
"You’re a slut.” She said, leaning down and biting his nipple lightly, sucking on it and then moving for his neck. Her nails we’re holding his ass tight on both sides as he keened, trying to push Eloise out but telling her to go harder. His hair was all over the place and his body was soon covered in marks and bites. He even whined that he didn’t want to cum just to keep going, but he knew he was close. It was too much. 

  
And yet, Eloise decided to be cheeky and fondled his balls, snapping her hips mercilessly as he locked around her. 

  
"Oh my God, Eloise, I-“ he rolled his eyes back and got extremely quiet, but Eloise didn’t stop even when he got red in the face. 

  
The grunt he let out was wild, grabbing Eloise and kissing her roughly. He was panting hard every time he pulled out, but his legs were locking her in place. As soon as he opened his mouth to say he was cumming, the thick ropes shot out of his cock, she still didn’t stop thrusting when he came down from his high, riding it out for him as he trembled. 

  
"Hmm… Pull it out, too much.” He whined and she complied. “You’re… God, you’re quiet, is everything okay?”

  
"That was hot.“ She answered flatly, looking at him. "Look how much I messed you up.” She said, blushing. “You’re- you’re beautiful.” He laughed, hugging her tight. 

"Now I’m going to make you feel nice too, ok?“ He said, chuckling at her eager nod.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it~ <3


End file.
